This invention relates generally to the securing together against relative axial movement of two members in telescopic relation. In particular, the invention relates to securing together the outer race of a constant velocity joint and part of a motor vehicle wheel bearing as well as a device for sealing the interface between the outer race and wheel bearing part.
Various proposals have been made for securing together the outer race of a constant velocity joint and part of a motor vehicle wheel bearing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,419 issued Feb. 27, 2001 to GKN Automotive AG and publication WO99/13232 in the name of GKN Automotive AG disclose a spring ring acting in grooves formed in the CV joint outer race external member and wheel bearing part internal member to prevent the separation of the two parts from one another. Spring ring mechanisms for securing members together have assembly and disassembly disadvantages. For example, the manufacturing tolerances associated with the splined internal and external members must be such that the two members can readily telescope with respect to each other for assembly purposes when a spring ring is used. As a result, some lash may be introduced into the assembly. Further, the area around the exterior of the wheel bearing is very confined and there is little space to manipulate the spring ring. Accordingly, there is a need for an alternative mechanism for securing together the outer race of a constant velocity joint and part of a motor vehicle wheel bearing.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, an improved CV joint and wheel hub assembly having a retention mechanism is provided. The assembly includes an outer race of a constant velocity joint and part of a vehicle wheel bearing. The outer race has a first bore defining a neck portion having an interior surface including an annular wall. The wheel bearing part has a second bore with an open end and a flange. The second bore defines a central passage and the flange engages the interior surface of the neck portion. The engaged portion is sealed by a sealing member including a body sealingly engaging the central passage and a diaphragm attached to the body sealingly engaging the annular wall. In one aspect of the invention, the sealing member body includes a cylindrical body having an annular groove formed therein containing a seal for sealingly engaging the central passage. In another aspect of the invention, the interior surface includes an annular ridge and the diaphragm includes a curved portion engaging the annular wall and the annular ridge.
In another embodiment, a method of securing together the outer race of the constant velocity joint and part of a wheel bearing by the sealing member is provided. The method includes sealingly engaging the body of the sealing member within the central passage of the bore of the wheel bearing part. The sealing member diaphragm engages the interior surface of the outer race neck portion which is telescoped over the flange of the wheel bearing part. The diaphragm and sealing member body are then engaged with a fastener and tightened to draw together the neck portion and the flange.
One advantage of the present invention is that it sealingly engages the outer joint part of the CV joint with the wheel bearing part. Another advantage is that it allows for the inter-engaging splines to be manufactured in a manner to reduce lash since the retention mechanism can be used to draw the outer part of the constant velocity joint and the wheel bearing part together. A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides serviceability of the assembly from the wheel end while it is installed on a vehicle.
Other advantages and features of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.